A liquid crystal display panel mainly consists of a color filter substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched therebetween. The color filter substrate comprises M rows by N columns of pixel units each containing a red (R) sub-pixel unit, a green (G) sub-pixel unit and a blue (B) sub-pixel unit. The color filter substrate can exhibit different colors by transmitting different optical bands at the three sub-pixels of different colors and exhibits desired colors by controlling transmitted light intensity of the three sub-pixels of different colors. Accordingly, M rows by N columns of pixel units are disposed on the array substrate; each of the pixel units contains three sub-pixel units and is driven by three data lines and one gate line. It is possible to control light brightness by controlling the gate lines and data lines, thereby allowing each sub-pixel unit to display different color, and realizing display of the entire picture. However, a conventional liquid crystal display contains only three sub-pixel units of three colors. Their color reproducibility, transmittance of display panel and resolution of the display for picture details are poor, which limit the reality of picture display effect.